Annie And Liam
by Reese525115
Summary: Kind of a spin off of 90210
1. Chapter 1

Haley, Sophia, and Eleanorare sitting at the tables in front of the school. Haleyseen Annie and runs up to her.

 **  
**

" What do you want" Annie said as she lets of a little chuckle. " Why do you assume I always want something" Haleysaid than rolled her eyes.  
"Never mind; so what's going on"  
"Well..."  
" I could have guessed; you need

* * *

something"  
"I need you go on a double date with me"  
"No I just went through a horrible break up with Ethan. I don't need this" Annie said as she turn away to walk math  
"Please I really like this guy"  
"Where and when do you need me"  
"Tonight; 6:00at Olive Garden "  
"I'll be there"

School was over and Annie was about to walk out of the school. She seen a orange muscle car parked right outside the school. She always had a thing for nice cars so this caught her eye. She walked over to and seen no one around. She then walked around  
the car admiring it.

Than a deep voice filled her ears "So you have a thing for nice cars"  
Turning around to see a guy she never seen before.

"Yeah my brother doesn't appreciate a good looking car like yours"

"Well I have to go get ready for a stupid double date"

Liam stayedthere staying nothing just admiring her. Annie walked away without saying anything else. They still both don't even know who each other are

Hours later and Annie is ready and heading to a dreadful date with a guy she didn't even know.

She walked into the restaurant only to see Haley with the guy from the school parking lot and some other guy whom was not her type. The whole double date sucked. Liam acted like he was upset at Haley the whole time and his friend kept flirting with Annie.

Two hours later and the date was finally over. Haley left then Liam's friend. Liam stayed with Annie to make sure she was alright. He didn't know why but there was something about her that made him nervous.  
"You don't have to wait for my ride with me you know"Annie said to Liam

"Do you want a ride it's kind of cold out come on get in"

"I don't take rides from strangers"

"I'm not a stranger I just hung out with you for two hours and twenty minutes after school"

"I barely found out your name and you don't know where I live"

"You could show me; don't be scared I wouldn't hurt you"

"Fine" Annie said under her breath

He opens his car door for her a goes around.  
They sit there in silence finally Liam could not take the silence no more.  
He leaned over and turned on the radio and started sing the words to **Tuesday's gone by Lynyrd skynyrd** she started to sing along with him but very quietly. He looked over at her and could help but smile. He didn't understand why she would hang out  
with a shallow girl like Haley. They get to her house he reaches over and opens the door for her.

"Thanks for the ride see you around school" Annie said to Liam  
" no problem bye Annie"  
He watched her walk to the door and go inside. Then he drove off with his music as high as it could go.


	2. Chapter 2

Annie just arrived at school and walked down the hall way. She went to her locker to put her chemistry book down and heard that deap voice again.  
"Hey Annie"  
"Liam"  
She quickly turned around  
"Oh you remember my name"  
"Why wouldn't I"  
Annie turns around and heads to home room ignoring Liam  
He catches up to he and says  
"Maybe we can hang out some time"  
"I thought you were with Haley"  
"Well I'm not"  
"According to her you are"  
"I've never been good with relationships"  
"Maybe you should tell her and not me"  
Liam stopped attempting to get Annie to go out with him

It was now 4th period which was English with Liam  
"Ok class take a seat" mr. Jansen shouted to the talkative class  
"Today we are getting in teams for the report in the book we read last week. The teams will be posted outside my class after the bell. Here is the packet that tells you what to do good luck" mr. Jansen finished what he said the rest of the class went  
by pretty fast. Annie didn't think to check whom her panther was she just went to get lunch with Sophia. It was after school and Annie was waiting for her brother to pick her up when Liam came up to her.  
" need a ride"  
Annie didn't want to wait forDixon any longer so she went with him  
"Sure; who's your panther for mr. Jansen's class"  
Liam looked at her as if she was messing with him  
"Umm... you are"  
"Ohhh"  
Liam turned up his radio and drove Annie home.  
"Want to come in and get started in the project"Annie said to Liam  
"Sure I got nothing else to do"  
He turned off his engine and went inside  
He followed her to the kitchen so they could get started

2 hours later of then just working Liam became distracted  
"I have to go I'm getting hunger and it's dark"  
"Alright the project is almost done I'll just finish it"  
"Want to take a break and go get some food with me" Liam asked Annie with the belief she was going to say no  
"Sound like a good idea to take a break"  
They went and eat a the burger stand and then he took her back home  
Liam had the argue to kiss Annie and with other girls he would have already but with Annie it's was different. He couldn't just kiss and he knew if he kept talking to Haley Annie would never like him.

The next day after school Annie and Liam were walking together then Liam said  
"I can't give you a ride today because I got something important to do"  
"Like" Annie wanted to know more about Liam.  
"I can't"  
"I'm coming with you!" Annie exclaimed  
She got in to his car and buckled up big willing to budge  
A grine came over Liam's face as he got into the car  
Thirty minutes later they arrive  
"Where are we and why is it do important"  
Annie said toLiam  
He didn't say anything he begin driving slowly tell they reached an area with about twenty different cars  
"Street racing?"  
Annie looked at Liam  
"Get out I can't have you getting hurt"  
"I'm not going no where I think is time for me to live a little"  
Those words brought a little smile to Liam's face and then the start down begins and e became dead serious.  
Annie squeezing the door Handel as the take off. They passed the finishing line first. Liam and Annie step out of the car. She runs around to him and was so happy the adrenaline rushing through he vein.  
"Oh my god that was the most exciting thing I've ever done" know hugging Liam "let's do it again"  
"Why not one race at a time"  
A guy walked up to then and handed Liam a thousand dollars  
"Nice job today" the bearded man said to Liam  
Liam put his hand around Annie and walked back to his car to park it  
They got out and Annie went to grab them beers  
As she grabbed the beers and started to walk back a man came up and started flirting with Annie  
Liam out of nowhere comes up and punches the guy in the nose a couple of times  
Them grabbed Annie's hand and took her back to the car  
The car was silence there was a lot of tense  
Annie didn't know where Liam was taking her because it was no home  
The car stopped once again and this time there was no one other than them he got out open her door for her and they sat on the hood the. Liam asked Annie "are you okay I didn't mean to hurt you if I did this is why I didn't want you to come"  
Annie then said " I'm alright you didn't hurt me this was the most fun I had in a while you helped me become more free" then the tensen became very high  
Liam really close to Annie messing with her hair he leaned in and kissed her it didn't take long before she did the same then she pulled away even know she wanted him 


End file.
